Oh My Seme!
by Henry Park
Summary: Para seme ngamuk dan pergi dari dorm! Dan saat mereka kembali mereka berubah menjadi.. anak berusia 15 tahun? Bagaimana para uke menghadapi para seme yang berubah? EXO fanfiction! Kaido, HunHan, BaekYeol, KrisTao, SuLay, ChenMin. Warn: OOC, abal, aneh, Gaje, dll. RnR please? Gomawo


**Oh My Seme!**

**Disclaimer: EXO are belongs to God and them self**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Fantasy/Friendship (?)**

**Rated: T**

**Cast: Kaido, HunHan, BaekYeol, KrisTao, SuLay and ChenMin**

**Warn: OOC tingkat rumah susun (?), typo (s), Alur dan cerita gaje -yang dengan seenak jidat diubah-ubah oleh author-, aneh, ide pasaran, mengandung unsure kegilaan author (?), menyebabkan mual-mual dan muntah-muntah. Segera hubungi dokter jika gejala bertambah parah (?)**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Pagi yang suram di dorm EXO bertambah suram sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Gimana gak suram? Wong dari tadi hujan juga. Mana mati lampu lagi. Terdengar suara teriakan dari kamar Kaido couple.

"Hyung! Aku gak mau tau ya, pokoknya hyung gak boleh pergi!"

"Loh? Kok kamu jadi kekanakan gitu sih Kai?"

Kai menatap Dio kesal. **"**Oh, jadi aku kekanakan ya hyung? Yaudah, sana sama Suho hyung aja!" Kai berjalan keluar kamar dengan membanting pintu. Dio yang melihatnya hanya mengelus dada sabar.

Teriakan pun terdengar dari kamar HunHan, BaekYeol, KrisTao, SuLay dan ChenMin. Kenapa mereka bisa berdua belas? Ya, karena EXO-M datenglah. Apa lagi coba? =.=

"Yaudah sana gak usah sama aku!"

BRAK!

Keenam pintu tersebut dibanting secara bersamaan. Nampaklah (?) enam orang namja ganteng bin cakep keluar dari kamar dengan wajah suram. Menambah kesuraman dorm pagi ini.

"Loh? Hyungdeul juga berantem?" tanya Sehun bingung melihat kelima hyung-nya keluar dengan wajah kayak gak dibolehin NC-an sama sang uke.

"Iyalah, gak denger apa aku teriak-teriak tadi? Sakit nih tenggorokan.." sahut Kai sambil mengelus-elus lehernya (?). Kelima seme lainnya menatap Kai dengan pandangan –siapa-suruh-teriak-teriak?-rasain-tuh-akibatnya-.

Well, kenapa para seme berantem sama uke tercinta? Baiklah, mari kita luruskan. Para uke sepakat ingin pergi kepasar bersama TANPA mengajak para seme. Para seme pun tidak memperbolehkan uke mereka untuk pergi tanpa pengawalan ketet dari mereka berenam. Alasannya mereka tidak ingin ada yang curi-curi pandang kearah enam uke yang manis itu. Sungguh alasan yang tidak nyambung =.=

"Pokoknya aku mau ngambek!" teriak Chanyeol. Kris yang ngedengernya jadi ilfeel. **"**Kalo mau ngmbek, gak usah bilang-bilang juga kali." Chanyeol nyengir.

"Pokoknya kita harus ngebuat mereka nyesel udah ninggalin kita!" kata Kai berkobar-kobar. Keempat seme lainnya mengangguk setuju. Chen menggaruk belakang kepalanya. **"**Eh tapi aku gak bisa ngediemin Xiuminnie. Aku sayang banget sih sama dia," kata Chen polos.

Sehun yang ngedengernya jadi merasa bersalah. **"**Luhan hyung.." ratapnya sambil menatap fotonya dengan Luhan di kebun binatang beberapa minggu yang lalu -.-

"Gak! Pokoknya kita harus ngebuat mereka nyesel!" teriak Kai. Chanyeol menatap Kai bingung. **"**Pake cara apa? Aku sanggupnya ngediemin Baekkie cuma sampe tiga hari. Itupun kalo dia gak ber-aegyo ria didepanku.."

"Aku malah gak sanggup ngediemin Xiumin walau cuma satu jam."

"Luhan hyung.."

Suho yang tadinya diem ikutan ngomong. **"**Gimana kalo kita keluar sebentar? Mungkin bisa dapet ide."

Kelima seme lainnya pun mengangguk. Mereka berjalan keluar dorm untuk menemukan ide yang dapat membuat para uke menyesal karena telah melawan kekuasaan mereka.

Benar-benar pagi yang suram di dorm EXO.

.

.

"Ya! Kenapa ilmu sihirmu loyo seperi itu sih! Ayo ulangi lagi!"

"Ne oppa," sahut seorang yeojya malas. Diayunkannya tongkat sihir miliknya kesembarang arah. Membuat namja yang melihatnya hanya mendengus sebal. **"**Ya! apa yang kau lakukan?" teriaknya kesal.

Yeojya tadi mendengus. **"**Tentu saja berlatih! 'Kan tadi kau yang menyuruhku," sahutnya sebal sambil mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya kesembarang arah.

"Bodoh! Kalau sihirmu tadi mengenai orang lain itu akan gawat tau!"

"Ohya? Memang apa yang akan terjadi?" balas yeojya tadi acuh. Ia masih memainkan tongkat sihirnya. Namja yang lebih tua menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. **"**Tentu saja orang tersebut akan mengalami perubahan babo!"

"MWO?" tanpa sadar tongkat sihir sang yeojya mengeluarkan energi yang besar dan mengarah ke bawah langit (?). Namun tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu. Sang nmja mengangguk. **"**Ne."

"Lebih baik kita pulang. Matahari semakin panas disini. Dan aku akan mengajukan permintaan pada Guru Kepala agar kau tidak bisa naik tingkat kali ini."

"MWO? Andwae!" teriak sang yeojya sambil menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan kesal. Ia ingin protes, tapi sebelum ia sempat melakukannya ia sudah ditarik oleh sang namja menjauhi tempat tersebut.

.

.

Keenam namja tampan berjalan beriringan di sekitar taman didekat dorm mereka. Mereka duduk bersamaan disebuah bangku taman sambil memakan ice cream mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kita benar-benar akan membuat mereka merasa bersalah?" tanya Suho. Kris mengangguk, **"**Tentu saja! Memang mereka pikir kita ini apa? Enak saja main tinggal-tinggal," jawab Kris sambil menggerutu pelan.

"Terus caranya gimana? Jangan ngediemin deh, aku gak tahan.." sambung Chen.

"Gimana kalau ki-"

BZZZZ!

Kata-kata Kai terpotong saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Member lain juga terlonjak kaget saat mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Eh, tadi itu apa ya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, **"**Molla, tapi kok aku jadi ngantuk ya hyung? Kita pulang aja ya hyung?"

Kelima member lain mengangguk. Mereka pulang ke dorm dengan langkah gontai sambil sesekali menguap dan mengusap mata mereka.

.

.

"HUEEEEE SEHUNNIE JAHAT!"

Luhan berteriak sambil memukul-mukul bantal yang ia peluk. Berharap bahwa bantal tersebut adalah Sehun. Saat ini para uke sedang rapat di ruangan rapat dadakan –ruang tengah-.

"Kris-ge juga! Masa tadi dia ngebentak aku? Aku kan gak salah apa-apa!"

"Chen tadi cuma nasehatin aku aja loh dongsaengdeul," kata Xiumin polos dan segera dihadiahi death glare oleh member lain.

"Suho hyung juga, masa dia ngambek gara-gara gak aku ajak kepasar?" Lay geleng-geleng kepala waktu inget gimana tingkah lebay Suho saat ia mengatakan ingin pergi ke pasar bersama member lainnya.

"Chanyeol juga ngeselin banget tadi! Coba aja aku bisa bela diri, udah aku tendang itu si Chanyeol benrean ke EXO planet," sambung Baekhyun sadis sambil menusuk-nusuk boneka voodoo berbentuk (?) Chanyeol. Member lain menatap Baekhyun horror.

"Loh kok kamu gak protes juga sih Kyungsoo-ah?" tanya Luhan BT. Dio cuma menggeleng. **"**Kai 'kan memang gitu hyung," jawab Dio.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Perbincangan para uke terhenti saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari arah depan. Mereka saling bertatapan lalu dengan kompak berlari kearah depan. Lay membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa. **"**Nuguse-"

Kata-kata Lay terhenti saat enam tubuh jatuh kearahnya.

"OMONA! Apa yang terjadi sama mereka?" teriak para uke sambil menatap horror pada enam tubuh yang tergeletak (?) di depan pintu masuk.

A/N: Annyeong, saya datang untuk meramaikan EXO fanfiction ^^ *digaplok*

Prologue macam apa ini? Aneh? Abal? Gaje? OOC? Iya, saya tau kok *plak* Saya sangat berterima kasih jika ada readerdeul yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict ini. Gomawo untuk waktunya ^^

Saya sadar masih banyak kekurangan dalam fict saya ini, dan saya harap readerdeul mau membantu saya untuk memperbaikinya ^^

Oke, akhir kata (?) saya ucapkan (?)

RnR please? Gomawo ^^


End file.
